happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Its been fun knowing you
This is the 2 episode despite the early reel first. The new characters Robo-Star, Toothy, and Superspeed caught in a disaster in a carousel preformed by the dumb Wooly owned with stupidity. Happy Tree Friends Script This is the very first episode which is a title reference to The Good Girl or the Jennifer Aniston movie. The carousel going crazy is a reference to the problem in that movie. Plan Wooly takes Robo-Star, Toothy, and Superspeed at a kids ride called carousel. Wooly controlled the lever to slow ride until Robo-Star gets bored and told Wooly to go fast. Wooly was happy to push the lever because it was going to be fun. Everybody enjoys the fast speed that they were thinking of this before they went on the carousel. But Superspeed flew of the carousel and broke his back. Toothy is next. Toothy holds on to his pole but the pole cracks. He flew off and the pole hardly falls on him. Robo-Star has enough strength to stay on then carousel but does not stay up their because his arms got broken. Then he flies of painfully screaming. But Wooly falls asleep but awakes to Robo-Star screaming and he leaves like nothing happened. Note "When you brush you need to floss after!" Perfect Size (Annotations) The Perfect Size video contains chat boxes which can be chatted inside the episode. # Perfect Sized Video # Playing hide and seek leads to death if harmfully played. # Falling tree death is number 4. # Number 1 favorite death is actually... # Shot by 56 gun pistols. # Robo-Star is most likely wearing a turtleneck. # Superspeed had surgery before. # I know that Wooly got hungry. # An American Animal cannot fly... # Or fly through the ground! # 80 children hug playground objects before death. # This was 23 bad mistakes. # Robo-Star has a glitch on his hand. # No he didn't. # Heavy push in 321. # Panicking! # Rabbit feet are found in the woods able for humans to be lucky. # Robo-Star is the main character of this show from NINJAGO and Fists of Fury. Been in many movies that include adults. But I think he likes Toothy! Only in Ohio series. They sold out playgrounds for New York since of the big storm there. People lived through Hurricane Sandy and 5 souls have been saved. # 6 Souls. Injuries # Superspeed flies of the carousel and hits the ground breaking his bones. (Unknown) # Toothy flies into the ground on his back hurting him and injuring him. But next the carousel's pole falls on him crushing his body and face. # Robo-Star breaks his arm while holding onto the pole and screams in pain. Glitches # Robo-Star's turtleneck is white at the beginning. (But not in the Endless Video) # Toothy has no teeth in his mouth is closed but is fixed soon after. # There is holes through everybody's ears apart from Wooly. # When Toothy see's the pole about to fall on him his teeth are invisible. # Even you know that Robo-Star's arm broke it does not show the broken bone design. # Toothy and the carousel pole fell but when Wooly is asleep the poles are fixed. # Wooly's ears switched at the end of the episode. # Robo-Star has no hands until the carousel stopped. # When Superspeed broke his bones he loses his brown fur and only his blue fur is seen. # When Robo-Star holds on the pole his fist was all the way above the pole. # The carousel was facing Wooly so instead everybody would hit Wooly. # Toothy's ear is dark purple when he turned. # Superspeed is only blue and blur as he hits the ground. # If you look very quick Toothy lost his tail before he hits the ground. # When Toothy is crushed by the pole he has Robo-Star's belly outline. # Before the chaos there was a debatable of the plane that appears when Robo-Star fell. Scales was probably inside the plane which proves the episode Blast of Past early appearance. It was not copyrighted, but it may be the early trailer of that episode. Quick Short After everybody is injured there is a quick scene of Toothy breaking the pole. Comfirmed: There was a comfirmation in the Perfect Size (Annotations) and the Endless video on The Episode and MTV. Quiz # This is the only episode when Toothy has no cheeks. # Wooly was ran over by a car after the carousel stopped. # This is the only episode to have Superspeed with strays of hair. # The Good Girl showed this cartoon with different characters. # This was a scene in JibJab. # There were numerous differences in the competition so Blast of Past is more different. # Toothy has no cheeks is, Superspeed's hair is stray, and Robo-Star's turtleneck is small. Comfirmation is shown in Blast of Past Episode. # Everybody has a thumb but no other fingers. In Blast of Past they have numerous fingers. # Robo-Star got bored and says I'm bored everyone else is bored too. When they go faster they all laughed. # Superspeed was scared he was going to fall off in Blast of Past which did not happen in this episode. # Superspeed's emotion changes before he falls in Blast of Past which did not happen in this episode. # Superspeed's fall was the other way in Blast of Past. # The blood was a pattern in Blast of Past not in this episode. # In Blast of Past the pole was hollow that Toothy was crushed by in this episode it was soild. # This episode Toothy's back was completely broken but in Blast of Past only his spine broke. # Toothy has his teeth invisible in this episode but he has tiny teeth in Blast of Past. # Robo-Star's body is broken in this episode but in the other episode he is damaged. # Superspeed holds on the pole of the carousel but in Blast of Past. # The Early Reel or Banjo Friendly this was one year later than that. # Wooly was the person who injured everybody in this episode but in Blast of Past Scales was the killer. # A game for cell's is based on this episode. # Robo-Star and Wooly injured everybody in this episode which means Robo-Star got himself injured. # The first episode to have endless version is this episode but not for Annotations. # The same carousel from the episode All Jobs and No Games It was blocked for these injuries. # This is the only episode with a title reference. # There is a TV game called Vision Drama which makes changes on the video. (Desciption Below) Wooly makes the video flip. Cheesy makes the video split in two halves. Hippy makes the video go in standard definition but goes kinda crazy soon. Lumpy/Elliot makes the video multiplied. Icy makes the video freeze. # The Perfect Size video makes references to the characters in this episode. They spoke about Superspeed's cap is so big which is a reference to the episode Nothing but my Teeth Vision Drama Wooly makes the video flip. Cheesy makes the video split in two halves. Hippy makes the video go in standard definition but goes kinda crazy soon. Lumpy or Elliot makes the video multiplied. Icy makes the video freeze. Category:Internet Category:Internet Time 1 Category:Pages with Blogs Category:Episode Category:Normal Episodes Category:Total Problem Category:Episodes that include Robo-Star Category:Episodes that include Superspeed Category:Episodes that include Toothy Category:Episodes that include Wooly